


Untold Admiration

by TheNorthy



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthy/pseuds/TheNorthy
Summary: Javier was such a beautiful, yet dangerous man. Evelyn certainly learned that the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1

  

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She just simply, physically  _couldn't_. He was infuriatingly pleasant to look at - and that was putting it lightly.

Mr. Escuella was a man of action and everybody seemed to respect and admire the hell out of him, including herself. She had been following the ideas of Mr. van der Linde for what felt like such an eternity - she had crossed large wild lands, and now snowy mountains, with his group of trusted associates.

All of the events, that had transpired in the last couple of months, had taken its toll on the overall spirit within the gang. Evelyn had been with the van der Linde gang for close to a decade, and she felt more at home there than she'd ever felt anywhere. They were all a bunch of misfits, who didn't fit in anywhere but in this mess of a group. They were all criminals - they were all wanted - they were all destined to end their days with a noose around their necks. They were all running from something; robberies gone bad, horrible upbringings, murders. But it was different with Javier. He was a murderer, a conman, and a thief, but he was running because of his beliefs. He wanted equality for his people, he wanted to right all the wrongs. But he was a revolutionary in a wrong place, certainly at the wrong time, and so they wanted to slaughter him for it.

She was sure that his passion was what drew him to her in the first place, when he had first shared stories around the various campfires. She had always known that she liked him, what was for sure. He was so loyal to his mentor Dutch - the man who took him under his wing, when he had absolutely nothing.

Javier respected those that deserved it - which was also the reason why he'd punched out Micah, when he had made racist comments to Evelyn about the color of her skin. Her mother was white, her father was black - an unusual sight, which often led to comments by even complete strangers. She had no chance of hiding her heritage, as it was clear as day due to her light brown skin, and significant features.

Evelyn played with one of the arrowhead she had sharpened for a new set of small-game arrows, whilst completely lost in thought. She was sat silently at a table in the middle of camp, admiring the view over their camp in Clemens Point. It was beautiful and she preferred it to the high altitude of their latest campsite near Valentine. It was a lot warmer in Scarlett Meadows, and she was quite enjoying herself. Her eyes sought out Javier once more, but he was no longer anywhere to be found.

Charles Smith made his way over where she was sitting. She was always impressed at how little noise such a big man could produce. "Those arrows are coming out rather nicely," he said, "Don't think I could have made them this good myself." She laughed - Charles was always so modest. "Your hands are too big and calloused, these arrows," she paused as she neatly tied the arrowhead to the stick, "these arrows are too tiny for the hands of a man." She handed him the bunch she'd made. "Here you go, Charles." He nodded, admiring the arrows while saying his thanks. Charles Smith was a man of relatively few words, but he was a good man in general. He only killed out of necessity. Evelyn enjoyed his friendship and his calm manners.

She heard footsteps approach the table. They were stealthy, but not nearly as quiet as the ones of Charles. "Hey kiddo" Javier joked as the two of them made eye contact. He always found a way to leave her rather speechless. "Good afternoon, Mr. Escuella". He laughed, clearly in an excellent mood - he had just robbed a very successful homestead with Sean and Lenny. "I told you, just call me Javier, kiddo". He winked as he left her as quickly as he'd approached her, heading towards the bright blue waters of Flat Iron Lake.

It stung every time he called her kid or kiddo. He was only a few years older than her, it wasn't like she was a child - she was 23 for crying out loud! Evelyn squeezed a little too hard on a piece of sharpened flint, drawing blood from her hand. She sighed to herself, throwing the piece of flint on the table as she got up from her seat. She frustratedly wandered over to Strauss' medical cart to take care of her new wound. She stopped in the middle of her tracks, as she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

She quickly hid behind the cart, as she realized what she had seen. Javier was out in the water, of to the right of the camp, in a secluded spot. As far as she could see, he was shirtless - no wait, he was almost  _naked_. She became extremely flustered at the sight, but she couldn't help herself. She had to peek, she just had to. Javier was scrubbing himself off, back turned against her. For the first time, in what felt like forever, she saw him with his hair down. She noticed how long it was actually getting - it was beautiful and it looked like silk in the afternoon sun.

She felt like such a creep, spying on him like that, but he was just so damn attractive and intoxicating. Javier turned around, water just under his bellybutton. He was all wet, glistening, breathtaking.. She bit her lip. Her eyes traveled from his beautiful hair and down his muscular chest. He was a bit harrier than she had recalled - it had been a while since she had seen him with such little clothes on, and as a matter of a fact, she wasn't sure if she had ever seen him as undressed as this. Not that she had actually seen many men this naked.. She continued to study the gorgeous man in front of her. His chest was slightly hairy, but he still looked so damn great, and Evelyn was sure that he strategically groomed himself - all over.

Her eyes travelled down to the small trail of hair that grew from the bottom of his navel down to his.."Find everything you're looking for, Ms. Coleman?" Evelyn jumped, dropping the medical supplies she had gathered, "Yes.. Umm-Yes, Mr. Strauss! I simply cut my hand. Foolish me." Mr. Strauss helped her recollect the items. He didn't seem to care much about her staring - or he just chose not to comment on it. Strauss helped her clean up her small wound, ensuring her that it hadn't been very deep at all. She thanked him, and took a last glance over the water, unfortunately with no Javier in sight. She cursed herself. She felt like such an awkward idiot, spying on him like that. Feeling very uncomfortable, and yet very aroused, she walked away from the cart with a stinging in her hand.

"Were you enjoying the show?" A voice caught her off guard as she turned a corner. "Shut it, Tilly. Don't you dare say a thing!" Evelyn hushed her, trying to get her to lower her mocking voice. Tilly laughed, swearing that Evelyn's secret was safe with her. "He is fine. I'll give you that" she admitted, discreetly pointing to where Javier was now sitting. He was dressed in light blue denim jeans, and a white loose shirt that revealed much of his toned chest. Evelyn was embarrassed that she was now, once again, staring at the man. His hair was still wet and down from his usual ponytail. He looked a little wilder and unkept than he usually did, but she was sure that he'd once more fixate on his appearance once his hair was dry. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the first chapter's statement of how long Evelyn's been with the gang, just fyi.

"Good morning, Evelyn" Hosea Matthews joined her at the fire with two hot cups of coffee in his hands. Evelyn gladly accepted one. They were up extremely early - both of them. Unusually early for Evelyn. Hosea.. Not so much. Hosea knew her well enough to know that whenever she was up this early, it was because she had a lot on her mind. Too much on her mind. Hosea had been like a father to her, he'd taught her everything she knew.

Times had been rough before in the gang, she had been the youngest for a long time, and she had often found herself quite alone. It wasn't easy being a 14 year old mixed girl in a dangerous gang. "So.. What's bothering you, dear?" He started, figuring he might as well get it over with. Evelyn chuckled to herself, studying her reflection in the coffee. He knew the girl. "I am just .. Frustrated. I'm not sure what my role in this gang is anymore. So many new faces.. Don't get me wrong, I love all these people.. Something is just off I guess. What are we doing, Hosea?" Evelyn sighed with a smile.

"The way I see it," Hosea groaned, repositioning himself in his seat. Evelyn noticed how old he had gotten. "You are part of the glue, Evelyn. Without you or the girls, we would all be hopeless and lost. As to what exactly we're doing here, well, we're trying to rob these two old plantation families. Try to.. Pin them against each other. Word is, they're sitting on a lot of gold." Hosea explained, helping her take her mind off of things. Still not completely satisfied with his answer, she pushed him further, "I want back in on the action, Hosea.. I'm bored. I want to get out there, instead of sitting here in a lousy skirt doing chores. You know I can hang with the men, Hosea. I'm an excellent con-artist, a great thief. Heck, I can even shoot!" Evelyn carefully raised her voice, not wanting to wake anyone at camp. "It's been a year and a half, and it won't happen again, I swear. Please. I know I can do this." Hosea sat there silently, sipping his coffee. "None of us want to see you in that state again, Evelyn. We don't want to lose you, and that was a mighty big scare you gave us that time. You're lucky your intestines are back inside your body!" He almost raised his voice at her, "Look.. I can't promise anything, but I'll talk to Dutch, how about that?" Evelyn swiftly hugged the man. "Thank you! That's all I'm asking."

That was one of her problems, hopefully fixed. She drank the rest of her coffee. Now she had to figure out a way to stop crushing on a certain _hombre_. "Anything else bothering you, dear?" Hosea asked, breaking the silence. She quickly muttered out a 'no'. He was like a dad to her. No way in hell was she going to admit to having inappropriate thoughts about Javier.

Evelyn had known Javier for what felt like a lifetime, which was why her thoughts and feelings for him troubled her. They were never close. They were always quite distant of each other. He had thought of her as an annoying little girl, for the longest time, she just knew it. So why was she thinking about him like this? She had had her sexual debut, she was way over puberty. He wasn't new to her, so why was he so exciting? She knew how dangerous he was, she'd hear all about it, even seen it first-hand.

It was frustrating for her, not knowing why he was on her mind all the time. It was probably because of how bored she was at camp, she told herself, not sure if she even believed it. She was impatient to get out of the camp, but also quite scared. It had been a long time since the incident. A long time since she was gutted and almost died. Not that life in camp wasn't better than no life at all, but she was just bored out of her damn mind. She wanted to rob trains, stagecoaches, homesteads! She wanted to make O'Driscolls piss their pants at the sight of her, wanted them to suffer for Colm O'Driscoll almost murdering her. She wanted to taste blood - not do the dishes or cut carrots for Pearson's stew. She was done doing her shitty chores. She was an excellent criminal, growing very impatient with her situation.

 "Ms. Coleman?" Dutch van der Linde yelled from his luxurious tent with a lit cigar in his hand. She approached him anxiously. Dutch knew exactly how good she was at being a criminal. "Yes, Dutch?" He took a long drag from his cigar, before giving her a look filled with concern. "Do you think you're ready to get out there again?" He was clearly concerned for her well-being. "Yes, sir, I am more than ready. The body is healthy, the mind is healthy! I am more than ready, Dutch." She pleaded her case. He knew very well that if she wasn't fully ready, she could end up bringing more trouble to the gang - or worse, she could end up in a noose.

He thought for a long and hard time. He walked to Arthur's tent and she followed him. "Arthur.. Take Evelyn with you into town. She's ready." He quietly said to Arthur, who was shaving in his open tent. It was unusual for Dutch to skip all formalities - he was very persistent and always wanted to address people by their surnames. This was very personal. Dutch had raised her, and it was a sign of his affection for her. It was the _unsaid_ ; protect her at all costs. Arthur looked doubtful, he always worried too much. He would protect the girl with his life, there was no doubt about it - she was family. But he couldn't help but to think that it was too early. That the situation was too premature. Yet, Dutch's orders were Dutch's orders, and Arthur was without a doubt the very best man at following them. Arthur was his right hand guy, the man he could always turn to. The man all of the individuals in the gang could turn to. "Saddle up, we're leaving soon".

It was surreal for Evelyn to, once again, be out and about. She hadn't been able to ride a horse for a long time, with loose intestines and such, so she was relieved that the ride was smooth and painful. She was happy to be back in a pair of jeans again, feeling 10 pounds lighter. She had even happily dug up her old sawn-off shotgun, much to the displeasure of Hosea. The last thing he had said to her was that she reminded him of his sweet old Bessie, and that it wasn't a good thing because she was tough as nails and stubborn as all hell. She had laughed and hugged him before saddling up. She meant the world to him, that was for sure. The daughter he never had.

"You OK over there?" Arthur asked through a cough. "I'm fine, Arthur. But you don't sound too well yourself, old man" she laughed, "Can't get that freezing mountain air out of your lungs?" He laughed and shook his head, "Something like that. But I'm serious.. If you feel any discomfort, we are turning back around. Hosea's going to kill me, if anything happens to you." He was probably right about that, she thought to herself with a smirk. The two of them were headed for Rhodes. A town she'd so far only had the pleasure of hearing about, not visiting. Arthur was collecting debt from the poor fools Strauss had taken advantage of. Evelyn simple followed Arthur around town, doing small errands.

They approached a young man, who was putting the final nails in a wooden coffin. "You lent money from Hr. Strauss. It's payback time." Arthur threatened the man. Evelyn spaced out for a second. It felt good, but odd, to be out and about again. Doing errands. Debt-collecting again! She followed Arthur and the man to the local church and graveyard. When she found out what they were doing, she was disgusted and quickly volunteered to be the look-out.

Two men approached the church-grounds, but Arthur was quick to antagonize them. He was also very quick to get in a fight with them.. Evelyn jumped on one of the men's back and began scratching him violently in the face. The man got the upper hand, throwing Evelyn off of him and onto her back. He landed a good punch on her, which only seemed to piss her off more. She aimed and she kicked the man right between his legs, and he let out a high-pitched shriek. Arthur finished him off with a choker-hold and they were all set to go back and collect the debt.

"I had him, you know" She laughed at Arthur, clenching the cheek that had suffered the punch. "Oh Evelyn, not the poor guy's testicles" he laughed along with her. They retrieved the debt and decided that the best thing they could do would probably be to get the hell out of there. "That was fun Arthur!" Evelyn couldn't conceal her excitement when they rode back to camp. "That's your idea of fun? That poor man won't have no children" He laughed, but eventually agreed with her. It was, for once, actually fun. She leaned up to him, when the had hitched their horses, and pecked a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks for taking me." 

Evelyn's stomach was growling and she joyously went to get a bowl of stew. She joined the others at the campfire, excited to tell everyone about the small adventure she and Arthur had had. It wasn't much, but it was enough after a year and a half - she was taking it nice and slow. She was interrupted in her retelling by Dutch who'd gathered everyone around. Even Ms. O'Shea had joined them around the fire, and they hadn't really spoken ever. "Gather around everyone! I figured we ought to celebrate, seeing as our own Ms. Coleman had her first outing today with Mr. Morgan since the incident. The night is young, the air is hot and the whiskey is strong!" The gathering around the campfire cheered as the alcohol was handed out between the lot. It was going to be a good night, indeed. 

"And she kicks him.. Get this.. In his manhood!" Arthur shrieked with tears in his eyes from laughing. Arthur was an amazing storyteller, so it was quite obvious that the circle around the campfire were suffocating in laughs. Evelyn were dancing drunkenly around with Tilly and Karen, each with a bottle of beer in their hands.

They hadn't had this much fun since they brought Sean back from the bounty hunters. The girls stopped, as a figure approached Evelyn. She turned around, quickly emptying her beer, as if she was drinking to gain courage. "You're out of beer." He simply stated with a chuckled. Evelyn grabbed the beer from his own hands and chucked it. "So are you, Javier." She was testing the waters, although she had no idea why. He needn't know about her obsession with him. "Then you better go get us a new one" he demanded, following her as she went to get refills from the food cart.

She opened both of them with her teeth. "Charming" he joked. She rolled her eyes, "Well, you taught me". She remembered how Marston and him had gotten her drunk for the very first time, and Arthur having to hold her hair, at the age of 16. Evelyn handed him a beer, curious as to why he had followed her there. "So. You and Morgan? He's a bit old and angry for your taste, but what do I know, qué?" "Excuse me?" "You heard me, chica" he insisted. She was in shock.. Was he absolutely serious? She snickered, sipping on her beer, "there's nothing between Arthur and I, for your information." "Whatever you say, kiddo". This drew the line for Evelyn. "Cut it off!" She snapped, pulling out her knife to threaten him, "I'm not a fucking kid anymore, Javier. Call me a kid again and I will seriously hurt you, no matter how hot you are." She frustratedly pushed past him, but not before he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly towards his chest, whispering: "Threaten me again and I will not hesitate with hurting you either. No matter how much I want to _fuck_ you, Evi."  

 


	3. Chapter 3

"My head hurts" Evelyn groaned, rolling onto her side. "I done told ya! You shouldn't try to out-drink me, honey" Karen shot at her, making Tilly and Mary-Beth laugh. That was very true. One couldn't out-drink that woman. Evelyn had crashed with the girls the night before, instead of sleeping in her own private tent. There was no way in hell that she was crossing camp alone after her little encounter with Javier. She kept telling herself that it was because she was scared of the man, but in reality it was because she was scared of being alone with her thoughts. She was still absolutely shocked at his reveal. She had craved the intensity and closeness, but she had chicken'd out, quickly leaving after hearing his words. Javier was an intense and very dangerous man, and Evelyn had decided not to poke at his inner demon any further. "I'm never drinking again," she laughed in defeat, "OK, that's a lie." The girls hadn't pushed her on the subject of her and Javier, but she knew it was about to become her turn. The girls were all sat in a close circle, silent enough so that the rest of the camp wouldn't hear a thing. They were teasing Mary-Beth on her forming relationship with Kieran, and Mary-Beth blushed, admitting that they'd gotten rather close at the party.

"Oh, c'mon Mary-Beth, we know you're sweet on one another! So how was it?" Karen poked at her, "was it just like in your little books?" Evelyn couldn't help but to laugh and tease along. Watching Mary-Beth get all shy and red in her face was worth it. "You know I'm not that kind of girl!" Mary-Beth defended herself with a foolish grin. That girl was in love; and quite frankly _horrible_ at hiding it. Evelyn took a certain amount of pride in being a tad better at hiding her admiration for the Mexican revolutionary. "But.. We kissed.. And.." Mary-Beth almost couldn't get the words out, being all girly and cute about the subject. "Mary-Beth?! Tell me you didn't see his.. _Penis_?" Evelyn joined in, poking fun at her adorable innocence. The blush had taken over her entire face and she got up, unable to handle anymore teasing. It felt good to joke around with the girls.

"Javier?" Tilly leaned in, being quiet enough for only Evelyn to hear her. "What about him?" "What the hell happened last night?" Evelyn thought about it for what felt like a minute, because if she had to be honest, she didn't have a single clue. It was weird what had happened, and it had all happened so rapidly. She hadn't had the time to come up with a smart-ass reply, he had really caught her off guard. "Let's just say that we're not exactly speaking right now." Tilly nodded, deciding not to pursue any further, as something told her the matter was a lot more serious than the one of Mary-Beth's. Evelyn sighed to herself. Today was another day and all she could do was wait. Wait for a possible assignment from van der Linde. Probably something completely _insane_ , she thought. 

"Take Ms. Coleman with you" Evelyn overheard from her position. "You've got to be kidding me Dutch.. That girl is a liability, she's.. She's gonna blow the entire thing!" "Now, now, Mr. Escuella. I'm afraid there are no other options. There are no men available, and we need this job done. We need the _money_. She's an excellent thief." Evelyn was certain that neither of them had a clue that she was as close as she was. "She ain't so bad, Javi" Marston added. "Trust me, Javier.. Son" Dutch sighed, somehow managing to persuade Javier and John into bring her along on whatever shenanigans they were up to. "I'll go find get her. She's probably hungover as all hell" John chuckled. Evelyn was quick to sneak around the girls' carts and down to the water. She did _not_ want to have such an awkward conversation as it would be, if the men found out that she'd been listening to their scheming. After a short while, she was approached by John, "hi, Evi". Evelyn sighed to herself. Did he really have to call her _that_? "Hey, John."

The plan was pretty simple. They three of them were robbing a large homestead. A Braithwaite homestead. She was let in on the entire history between the Grays and the Braithwaites on their way to the location. Marston didn't shut his mouth once on the road, oblivious to the tension between Javier and Evelyn. She hadn't dared to even talk to him, let alone look his way since they left camp. Dutch and Hosea had discussed the approach, agreeing that the best possible way would be to go in at night, when the Braithewaites were out. Josiah Trelawny had gotten the gang its info; there was going to be a big party at the main Braithwaite mansion. It was perfect. 

"You guys ready?" Javier asked, pulling up a bandana to cover his face. They couldn't be too careful; they really didn't want to blow their covers with neither of the plantation families. John and Evelyn did the same, as they all quietly made their way into the homestead. John had only scouted two guards, both circling the outside of the property. The house was big. Big enough to easily get lost in, Evelyn thought. They had no trouble clearing the very first floor, managing to gather great amounts of jewelry, silverware, and cold hard cash. The three of the decided to split up. John was obviously the worst burglar of the bunch, so he volunteered to look out, whilst the upper floor was searched through. Javier and Evelyn each took a room, searching all the crevices and corners. Evelyn found a well hidden stash with stacks of money and bonds. She pushed the bandana down, so she could breathe properly. Dutch was going to be very happy about this. Evelyn quietly stuffed her satchel with the goods, and made her way back out of the room. As she stepped out in the hallway, the floorboards underneath her creaked and she let out a curse. "Hello?" _Shit_. "Is anybody there?" A voice called out. Not John. Not Javier. Evelyn frantically looked for a place to hide, as she could see the light from a lantern move its way up the stairs. 

Before she could think further, she was pressed firmly against the wall, behind a large cabinet. A hand firmly over her mouth, before she could make a noise. Javier had saved her. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together, she could feel his hot breath on the side of her neck. With his hot breath on her and with both of his hands on her, she felt unable to breathe. In any other circumstance, she would probably have loved being this close to him - unless he was threatening her with a knife, of course. There were footsteps approaching the two of them, and Javier froze, holding in his breath. "Knife" he whispered to her, "wait". All he could do was pray and hope that she had understood what he meant. "Whoever you are, you are messing with the wrong family!" the man threatened. He loaded his revolver - Evelyn knew she'd have to act soon.

"Now".

It all went so fast. She had thrown the knife as soon as the man had noticed them behind the cabinet. Javier worked swiftly himself, having caught both the guard's body and the lantern before they had hit the floor. Javier looked at her properly for the first time that day. "Impressive. Clean hit" he quietly laughed, taking back the throwing-knife that was planted in the heart of the dead body. "Such a shame he had to ruin a perfectly good moment" he smirked and handed her the man's revolver. It was nice and shiny and it looked very expensive. Javier approached her. He looked amazing in the light the lantern cast. Dangerous, yet so intoxicating. Javier ran his thumb over her jaw as he held her face. 

In Evelyn's dream scenario, the two of them would take their time to take advantage of the adrenaline flowing through their bodies, and passionately express their lust for one another. But fate wouldn't have it that way, as gunshots rang through the air outside of the house. Evelyn's heart sank when his hand left her face, but she knew they had to move. "I'll go see to John. Keep looting" Javier ordered as he ran down the hallway. Evelyn quickly and sloppily searched the rest of the rooms, the sound of bullets outside. It wouldn't be long until they'd have to get the hell out of there. There would be backup soon. Evelyn sighed - she didn't have enough room in her satchels for the money clippings she acquired. "Well, I guess I don't need this corset" she muttered, quickly getting rid of it. She stuffed the money inside her shirt and prayed to god that the boys were done fighting, when she ran down the stairs. 

Evelyn grabbed her shotgun before she stepped out. She ran to where John was sitting in cover. She was a rusty shot, if she had to be completely honest, but her and John still managed to fight off the newly arrived Braithwaites. John bolted after a runaway, making sure that they left no one alive. Evelyn looked around for Javier, but he was nowhere to be seen. She ran around the house, thankful for her timing, as she found Javier being pinned down to the ground by a very big man with a very big knife. He struggled to not get impaled; Evelyn couldn't miss this shot. One loud blast left the attacker dead on top of Javier, who in turn shrieked like a child, " _mierda_ , he's heavy". She helped push the big guy off of him and extended a hand out for him. He sighed defeatedly, but accepting the help nonetheless.

Evelyn questioned Javier's sulking, "what's wrong? You're alive." The three of them were riding back to camp with their score. "My vest," he sighed, "it's all fucked up and cut to pieces". She snorted - indeed it was. Javier was so insanely vain, it was almost an illness. "Aw, look at it on the bright side. Now you can say you've made a sacrifice," Evelyn joked, content with herself. "Oh, is that so, now?" he asked and she simply nodded, "is that the reason why you're not wearing anything under your shirt?" She froze, hugging her coat tighter to her body. _Damn it._  

 "Well done, very well done. Mr. Escuella, Mr. Marston.." Dutch was overviewing the goods the three of them had brought home to camp. Evelyn awkwardly returned to them, with the money and jewelry from her shirt in hand. "Ms. Coleman, excellent job." Dutch laughed, eyeing the two gentlemen next to her. She rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys - they had told him about the missing undergarment. "So did you only dump the corset or were there matching panties?" Micah Bell asked when she passed him. _Dickhead_. She found herself smiling. She had made peace with Javier and she had contributed to the gang with a big score.

She found herself oddly relieved, that the sexual frustration she felt towards Javier, was the biggest issue she had as of that moment. That and of course Micah Bell being a pervert. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Escuella?" Javier sighed at the mention of his name. He played around with a spoon in his oatmeal. He wasn't fully ready for a new assignment, not after what had happened the night before. His entire body was sore after the unnecessary fight he'd had with a Braithwaite. Not to mention the slight cuts he had gotten down his chest were stinging him with every move he made. The only positive factor was the fact that it was a constant reminder of his alone time with Evie - and the sight of her bare breasts, of course. Javier couldn't help himself as he grinned from ear to ear. "Javier?" He sighed again, "Yes, Williamson?" "Come rob a stagecoach with me" Javier was not in the mood - at all - but he needed to get away from camp, away from _her_. He wasn't sure what he'd do to her if he'd have to be around her all day. Robbing a stagecoach with Bill and Sean? What could possibly go wrong? _Todo_. Javier dumped his plate next to the wash station and went to saddle up his horse.

"So I shot the bastard right in the chest, I tell ya'!" Sean bragged, much to the displeasure of the company he was keeping. Javier would normally be quite annoyed after an hour of Sean's mindless blabbering, and he certainly would have been, if it wasn't for the alternative that waited for him back at the camp. He wouldn't have been able to get anything done back there. Not with her being so devilishly .. beautiful. Her long, black, and adorably frizzy hair, her golden caramel skin, and her warm and welcoming brown eyes. Her lips were full, and always slightly parted, ready to be kissed. Evie always bit her lip when she was thinking too hard or when she was in deep concentration. He couldn't stop picturing her, couldn't stop picturing her underneath him. He imagined how her eyes would look, when she was full of lust, or if she'd also bite her lip, when she was trying not to conceal pleasure. He wanted to touch her in all the right places and it was _killing_ him. He was so thankful he was wearing his poncho, because he was rock hard for _her_. 

Javier was distracted by his own thoughts, and only looked up to join the conversation, when he noticed the mention of her name. They had successfully robbed a stagecoach for 2,000 dollars, and they were all in a good mood. "Karen and I were a one time thing, she's too much of a handful for me, if you know what I mean" Sean cheekily joked, "but Evelyn! She's grown into quite a woman." "She's beautiful, I guess. She just ain't my type" Bill retorted back. Javier was sure it was because Bill thought she was too dark-skinned. He didn't care though, as it probably meant he could have her completely to himself, which was all he wanted. Evie wouldn't go for someone as coldhearted as Bill Williamson. But did that mean she wouldn't go for someone like himself? They rode back into camp, dismounting at the farthest hitching-post. "Because she's a mulatto?" Sean asked, "but the tits on her!!" "Enough!" Javier yelled, stepping closer to Sean with a threatening glare. "What?! You have to admit she's a sight for sore eyes. The things I'd do to her. I bet you she would take it like a good girl!" Sean teased him, Bill laughing behind them. Javier grabbed him tightly by his shirt and jabbed his knife to his throat. "I will cut your dick clean off your body if you ever speak that way about Evelyn again" Javier coldly whispered, "and then I'll feed it to you." 

Javier was sitting on the edge of camp. He had already gotten reprimanded by Dutch and Hosea - even if they had found it a little bit funny. He wasn't embarrassed because he had threatened Sean, he was embarrassed because it was because of her. He should know better than to lose his temper over a girl; even if she was an amazing girl.. Sean was family and he probably owed him an apology. Bill and his racist ass? Not so much. Javier couldn't understand why he was so smitten with Evelyn. She was there when he joined the gang. She had simply always been there, so why was his affection for her blossoming now? He had always seen her as a girl, but he understood now that he was very wrong; she was a woman. A grown woman. It had been so long since he'd seen her in action, and he almost couldn't remember a time where she wasn't just one of the girls who helped around the camp. All he recalled was the horror that had spread all around camp when they'd brought her back, her body being all torn and  _open_. He recalled the scene and remembered how Abigail Marston had grabbed her son, shielding him from the gore. She survived though, only god knew how.. He should have helped her more - he realized that, but it was all too late. He should have been there for her, he knew he should have! But the horror and blood had only reminded him of the place he once knew as home, and he had escaped camp until she was all better. It reminded him of the gruesomeness he'd witness in his hometown, and god forbid he'd ever have to experience something like that again. Javier had been selfish and terribly arrogant, thinking he was better than the rest of the gang. The truth was that he absolutely wasn't - he owed them his life. And after the previous night, he owed  _her_  his life. 

He cursed himself for thinking about Evie all day, but he couldn't help himself, no matter how hard he did try. It was getting dark outside. He noticed her by the scout fire, chatting with Kieran and making arrows. _She was always making arrows_ , Javier thought to himself. She looked beautiful. She was wearing black jeans that clung to her long legs and a red shirt that exposed a sneaky amount of her chest. He enjoyed seeing her like this, she looked so pleased. Her black hair was braided and she was wearing a worn hat, Arthur's old, Javier believed. Javier made his way over to the two of them. "Kieran," he greeted, "Evie". Kieran had a careful smile on his face, while Evelyn ushered him to sit down with them. Javier didn't mind Kieran - one of the only one's who didn't - but he wasn't too fond of Evie spending her time with him. _Mierda, you're being selfish again,_ Javier thought. 

"Something wrong, Javier?" He shook his head. But there was something wrong. He felt guilty. "Actually.. May I talk to Evie alone?" Kieran nodded and left the two of them to talk. Evelyn looked at Javier anxiously. "Okay, here goes," he nervously rubbed his sweaty hands together, "I'm sorry Evelyn. For not being there for you when you were almost killed. I should have. We're all a big family, but I took a step back. I probably made everything extremely hard - much harder, in fact - for everyone. I don't hate you. I never have. The whole episode reminded me of my country and I didn't want to deal with such a thing again. I'm sorry, I really am." He genuinely spoke to her, forgetting all about his masculine and vain façade. She looked at him with such softness in her eyes, he almost melted. "I didn't know it was so hard on you, Javier.." "I was an ignorant asshole. I was selfish and arrogant, and I'm sorry" "Thank you, Javi. For the apology. But I don't think you're an asshole. Selfish maybe. Arrogant.. Yes." She laughed, accidentally snorting in the process. Javier chuckled at her words, "In my defense, we're all a bit selfish and arrogant!" "Excuse me," she joked, "I am NOT arrogant! Sometimes I'm selfish, but never arrogant". She stuck her hand out for him to take, "Now c'mon, let's join the others". Javier was relieved beyond words. He took her hand and they walked the short distance back to the main campfire. Evelyn let go of his hand, when they approached the others, making Javier frown. He had expected she would let go of his hand. What he didn't expect, was her leaning up and whispering in his ear; "I'm only arrogant in bed."

 

 

 


End file.
